Sign of the Moon/Chapter 2
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter one of Crookedstar's Promise. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 2 (of 22) :Page Numbers: 19-36 Chapter Summary Lionblaze's PoV :Lionblaze follows Dovewing Dovepaw after Icecloud had fallen into a tunnel that collapsed under her weight. He remembers Hollyleaf, and when he tried to remove the rocks and dirt closing off the tunnel from the ThunderClan entrance. Spiderleg comes running over, jolting Lionblaze back to where he was. Spiderleg moves past Dovepaw and sees Iceloud in the hole. Icecloud had fallen into the same tunnel Hollyleaf had. He rushes down the slope to the edge of the hole. Icecloud sees them looking down at her and she tells them to get her out from the tunnel. Lionblaze asks her if she was hurt, and she tells him that her shoulder hurted. Spiderleg is sent to go get help. Lionblaze promises Icecloud she will be out soon. :Dovepaw tries to make the hole bigger, to let more light in. But when she starts digging, she prays Icecloud with dirt, making her wail in fear. Cloudtail, Birchfall and Foxleap come back with Spiderleg. Foxleap rushes to the hole, telling her they'd get her out soon. They decide to use an ivy tendril to pull her out with. She tries to hold the tendril in her teeth but it was too heavy so she let's go. Jayfeather and Blossomfall come racing over, explaining what they'd heard when Spiderleg told the Clan. :Foxleap offers to go down the hole to get her, but gets all worked up and is afraid there would be WindClan warriors down in the tunnel. CLoudtail rolls his eyes, and says in a sarcastic tone that WindClan would wait down in the tunnels for a TunderClan warrior to fall down. Dovepaw offers to go down, and points out that she was the lightest. They agree she should go, even though Foxleap prtested about her only being an apprentice. She goes down the hole, and wraps the ivy tendril around Icecloud. She is hauled up and out of the hole. Foxleap guides her back to the camp telling her when they got there Jayfeather would take a look at her. Birchfall and Spiderleg haul Dovepaw out of the hole. She thanks them saying it was horrible in the tunnels. They all decide they must put something on it or around it so that no other cat falls in. As Dovepaw and Lionblaze walk back, she realized she forgot her assessment. She wailes that she knew she blew it. :As they reach the camp, Ivypaw comes bursting out asking what happened and what the matter with Icecloud was. Dovepaw explains that she fell down a hole. She launches into the story. Hazeltail came up to listen, along with Cinderheart and Millie. Brightheart, Bumblestripe, Molekit, Cherrykit and Poppyfrost crowd at the back. Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Whitewing join the group too. Bumblestripe interupts saying that he had heard that Icecloud had fallen into an underground river, and that Dovepaw had fallen in after her. Whitewing argues that Birchfall had told her she fell into a hole. Lionblaze paddes up and says Dovepaw didn't fall in, she climbed in to save Icecloud. Bumblestripe gives her an admiring glance telling her she was brave. Berrynose gaspes that her back might be broken like Briarlight's, but Birghtheart tells him she was walking into the den. Bumblestripe tells her it was tough she didn't get to finish her assessment. Ivypaw is asked by Dovepaw how she did, and she tells Dovepaw she and Hazeltail caught two mice. Lionblaze tells Dovepaw not to worry, because Firestar knew how important she was to the Clan. :Firestar calls a Clan meeting. He tells the Clan that Icecloud will need rest, but will be on her paws in a quarter moon. Some cats cheer Jayfeather's name. He tells the Clan he would go and check the hole out for himself leater. He tells Dustpelt and Brackenfur to make a barrier around the hole by sunset because they were the best at building. Poppyfrost tells her kits not to go near the hole. Molekit tells her they can't even go out of the hollow, so they couldn't anyways. He tells the Clan there was another reason he called the Clan meeting. Cinderheart tells Firestar that Ivypaw works hard. Her battle training is particularly exceptional, although her hunting could use some work. Millie agrees, and she says that in her opinion, ThunderClan would be lucky to have her as a warrior. :Firestar than asks about Dovepaw. Lionblaze says Dovepaw was the best apprentice any cat could hope for, she works hard and learns fast. She started looking for a squirrel, she had found one, but it noticed she was there and fled. Spiderleg interjects saying she could have been faster, but once it got into the branches, she couldn't have got it. Firestar than asks about the team hunting. Lionblaze tells him she organized herself with Icecloud well, she had positioned Icecloud in the undergrowth, hiding her white pelt from sight, and started to drive a blackbird ttowards her. She must have heard something and left the bird, running throught the thicket to find Icecloud. She didn't catch anything, but did help a Clanmate in need. Just as Firestar is about to make Ivypaw a warrior, and not Dovewing, Spiderleg again, interjects and tells him about her saving Icecloud when she had no idea what kind of danger she was to face, he says ThunderClan would be lucky to have her as a warrior. :Dovepaw and Ivypaw are made warriors. Dovepaw is named Dovewing, and Ivypaw is named Ivypool. Characters Major *Lionblaze *Spiderleg *Icecloud *Ivypaw }} Minor *Cloudtail *Birchfall *Blossomfall *Hazeltail *Millie *Brightheart *Bumblestripe *Molepaw (OTS) *Cherrkit *Poppyfrost *Mousewhisker *Berrynose *Whitewing *Firestar *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Cinderheart }} Mentioned Important Events Births :None for this chapter. Deaths :None for this chapter. Ceremonies Others Prophecies :None for this chapter. Errors :None for this chapter. References and Citations